


Movies, plans and a broken chain

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, Crushes, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The boys are going to the movies.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #448: Apologize





	Movies, plans and a broken chain

**Author's Note:**

> I pictured them around 10 or 11 while writing this.

Arthur was bouncing on his heels. It was the first time he was allowed to go to the movies with some boys from his class and he had been at the movie theatre way too early. Percy had been a bit early, too, Lance had been on time as always and Gwaine had shown up eventually. The only one still missing was Merlin.

Only listening half to what the others said, Arthur looked this way and that. Merlin just had to come. If he didn’t, Arthur plan of paying for Merlin’s ticket – a plan he had worked hard on and finally came up with last night – would have been for nothing. He knew Merlin didn’t have much money and maybe that was a way to show him that he liked him. But Merlin was nowhere in sight.

“Let’s go inside and get our tickets already.” Gwaine suggested.

Arthur’s heart sank. He didn’t want to get tickets without Merlin being there. He didn’t even want to see the stupid movie without Merlin. “You go inside and I’ll wait a bit more.”

Percy nodded. “If he called the theatre to say he can’t come, I’ll just come back out and get you, okay?”

Blinking once, Arthur nodded slightly. That would be a Merlin thing to do. He knew Merlin didn’t have a mobile, but it wasn’t like him to just not show up. He would do something like calling at the movies to let them know something came up, wouldn’t he? Hoping that Percy wouldn’t come back out with bad news, Arthur still looked one way and then the other, hoping he wouldn’t give himself whiplash.

“Arthur!”

Merlin’s voice! Arthur looked in the direction it came from and saw Merlin pushing his old bicycle. “What’s wrong?”

Merlin made a face. “The chain broke and I tried to fix it.”

The grease on his hands and face was proof of that.

“It didn’t work.”

Merlin shook his head. “No. But I didn’t want to miss going to the movies with you, so…”

“So you pushed your broken bike all the way here?” Arthur watched how Merlin even secured it with a lock.

“What else should I have done?”

“You could have left it where it happened and we could have gone get it later?”

Merlin looked at him as if the thought hadn’t even occurred to him. “Oh…am I too late for the movie? Sorry to make you wait!”

“Nevermind, you’re here now.” Arthur felt himself blush a bit as he said it and couldn’t help the smile on his face. “Let’s go inside. You can go wash up a bit and I’ll get the tickets, okay? Are you more a popcorn or a nachos person?”

“No snacks for me, I need my money to get my bike repaired, thanks.” Merlin yelled as he made his way to the washrooms.

Arthur’s smile widened. He would not only buy Merlin’s ticket. He would get him some snacks and for his upcoming birthday, he would get Merlin a new bike. A nice one, blue with a bit of red, he knew that a matching one to his – red, with a bit of blue – existed. Beaming widely, he turned to the lady at the counter. “Two tickets, please.”


End file.
